


punishment

by Gomo66



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Deal With It, Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Character Death, Punishment, Smut, Stiles is fucked up, but hes trying his best, scott is mean sometimes, so is the world, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: stiles has committed a crime in a world that punishes supernatural creatures more than humans, even though stiles isnt really a supernatural creature.





	1. Chapter 1

"He killed thirty people. How is that a case we take?" Stiles' ears perked up as he heard his lawyers talking.

"We are taking this case because he would get death penalty with any other lawyer" She pushed through sitting down across from Stiles. "How are you?"

"I'm fucked... Aren't I?" He made sure to make eye contact. He wasn't bull-shitting he wanted to know if this was going to be one of his last days.

"We're going to try and avoid that but they won't be treating this like they should"

"which is why I have to be... More broken looking right?" Stiles got a nodd biting his lips. "Thing is that I really am... It's just that... After he was in my head. He left me a sociopath. He forced me to be alone and he forced me to do things that would destroy any person psyche" She nodded.

"are you ready? This might be it, I can get you a few more minutes"

"No... If I'm dying... Well, one thing I know is that the suffering wouldn't be over" stiles got up feeling the heavy shackles tugged him down. "And I wish they knew I can barely move with this"

"again the system isn't fair. They saw a supernatural murder so they treated it the same as any other... It's a mess" She led stiles sitting him down in the courtroom. "I'll do everything I can"

"I know you will." Stiles looked forward as the judge walked in.

"Let's get started. Today we will be going over the proper punishment for a... My-my-" She looked forward at Stiles.

"You can use stiles, your honor"

"Thank you, We will be finding a proper punishment for stiles stilinski" She sat and everyone followed. "Now I would like to start by having Mr.stilinski answer a few questions." Stiles nodded standing and letting the guard guide him over to the stand. "Did you at any point have control during the murders"

"No... I could see my old body doing the acts but I never gained control during the act"

"after it?"

"Sometimes they would let me have control just to make me see what I had done... It was only for a few moments... I was never able to do anything"

"what exposed you to the demon?"

"I tried helping a friend... And my parents. They were abducted and they are hidden at a nemoton. I died and that's when I was possessed then it waited three weeks before it took over my old body" Annalise stood getting the judge's attention.

"you keep mentioning your old body. Please clarify stiles" Stiles nodded.

"To get rid of the possession you have to separate the host from the demon. Once it happened my current body was made from magic. It allowed for the Demon to be destroyed." Stiles added and the judge nodded.

"You may go back to your seat Mr. Stilinski" Stiles nodded thanking the judge. When he sat down the judge took out some papers. "Now. Normally this wouldn't even come here. But since you were not in control and that is consistent with other cases there are some options. First is life imprisonment in a supernatural asylum." Stiles whole body shivered. He'd be torn apart. "Two is fifty years of complete isolation... If I'm being honest that might be the worst one." Stiles nodded. "There is one more option. It's another life sentence but it has been argued to be the most favorable. It is also the one I'm recommending to you Mr. Stilinski... Because I'm sorry I can't help you more. But the last option of being bought by an alpha werewolf, it is your best option. I'll give you five minutes to decide" Annalise followed stiles back into the side room sitting with him.

"That could have gone much worse" She saw stiles face. Blank and empty. "You know how rare that is. I didn't present it as an option because I didn't think she'd give it to you"

"What does being bought mean?" Stiles a looked up."Like what would I be?"

"It's horrible... But it's a consensual slavery it's like a domination deal. The alpha... You're allowed to pick the gender of the alpha... But you might have to serve them sexually they'd be allowed to beat you and harm you but you'd be promised food water shelter. All the things you need. They might find one that isn't that bad too."

"Okay... I'll take it" She nodded holding stiles hand.

"It's the best of the worst" he nodded walking out back to the judge.

"Have you made your decision?"

"I'd like the alpha buyout," Stiles said it and felt something in him twist.

"We will be using the rest of the time to get the alpha in. Now first it would be helpful to know. What would you Prefer?"

"... A male alpha"

"okay. Gets rid of half my list. please bring in the first male" the man walked in and stiles already wished he hadn't done this "Now I will decide who will purchase you. Mr.hale please start with what Mr. Stilinski's primary purpose would be."

"First I'd have him modified-"

"excuse me?" Annalise stood up looking at the judge. "He's said he'd use an illegal procedure in the first five words"

"I agree. Mr.hale you may leave and I recommend you don't come back here" he nodded keeping his eyes on stiles. "Next is theo reakan" theo sat looking down at Stiles. "Mr.reakan please say what Mr.stiliski would do if you bought him"

"I'd treat him fair. He'd probably spend most of his time on his hands and knees but I'd know to put him in something that wouldn't cause any permanent damage. I'd plan on training him how to serve me for everything I need for my pack. He'd wouldn't be 24/7 but he wouldn't be treated as a beta would" stiles actually didn't hate how that sounded. He wouldn't have to focus on what he did... He could leave his life behind.

"I'm sorry Mr. Reakan but you left out one thing. You need to try and help Mr.stiliski not just use him."

"Right" he stood up thanking the judge.

"Third is alpha McCall" stiles eyes went wide as Scott walked in.

"wh-" Annalise stopped him before he could stand.

"Mr.mccall do you know Mr.stiliski? He seems shocked to see you"

"Yes. I do. We used to be best friends From childhood. I don't plan on it affecting how I'd treat him although is see it as an advantage to know how to make a reward system that might actually work for him. I plan on using it for rehabilitation." She looked to stiles smiling.

"Congratulations Mr.mccall you are the first to actually consider his mental health first. Mr. Stilinski you are now Mr.mccalls property. He may choose what to give you as long as you are given basic needs." Stiles was beside himself. The guard lifted him out of his seat and brought him back into the side room where he started to panic. The door opened and a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"I'll be fair. I owe the old you that" Stiles nodded trying not to fully break down. "Please remove his cuffs and could you get the clothes I brought in the case." The guard left them alone and Scott kept patting stiles shoulder. When stiles started to speak Scott stopped him pressing his hand into his shoulder. "Not here. You can ask questions when we get home but not here." Stiles nodded. Once he got dressed in street clothes, which felt different than all the times they changed for lacrosse together. Scott led him outside. There were no crowds of reporters. Nobody really cared when supernatural murders were three times more likely than normal murders now. They lost their shock value. Once they were in Scott's car Scott restarted the conversation. "What were you going to ask back in the courtroom?"

"I don't know... What do I call you?"

"Alpha, Scott, sir... I don't really care. As long as you address me with respect"

"am I going to get beaten?"

"Yes," Scott stared right ahead and stiles took a shaky breath looking out at the dark terrain lit by street lights.

"will it hurt?" Stiles turned in the car facing Scott.

"Probably. I doubt that you're a masochist." Scott was keeping a steady tone through the words because this wasn't the same stiles. He had to treat him differently.

"I'm not" stiles quickly replied hoping it would save him some

"then my guess is it will hurt a lot." He stated it with a sense that there was nothing stiles could do about it. So stiles changed the subject slightly.

"will it be all the time?" At this point, he was desperate for good news.

"No. I'll be very clear about the difference"

"thank you"

"again I owe who you were and the pain is for your rehab mostly."

"So you think I'm savable?"

"Maybe. One day you'll be able to go places by yourself. Drive and live a somewhat normal life... But you'll still carry the burdens that any blue-eyed wolf would have to. With the current laws, you won't be able to live alone. Maybe you could work... I'm not sure because it's all down a good bit down the line" Scott looked over at Stiles. "But I will help you"

"Thanks... The first guy was a creep and the second guy wanted a sex toy"

"I still will have sex with you I'm just not forcing you into anything. If your ever not in the mood or if it's after a beating and you're in too much pain to do anything else I'll respect that. I just intend on fixing you to the best way I can"

"Can you take away the bad memories... I know you can't wipe it all away to who I was-"

"I have you scheduled to go in next week... They'll get as much as possible. After that, we'll see what I have to do"

"Maybe I'll be able to think right again...."

"'Maybe"


	2. 2

Scott got out of the car first. Stiles wanted to stay in it. It felt like natural ground for them. Once he stepped out of it he might not have the same freedoms. But he forced himself up and out of the car. That's when Scott's hand returned on his shoulder.

"I'll give you the tour in the morning. For now is there anything you need?"

"Water... Maybe some food... Courthouse prison food wasn't really food"

"okay" Scott nodded leading stiles through the house.

"So alphas just get money now?"

"Yeah. Well, I do because of the buyout things."

"Wait you have more than just me?"

"One other. He didn't disserve what blue-eyed wolf's get in prison."

"I don't think anyone does" Stiles added and Scott turned.

"Even people who did what you did without any demon forcing them?"

"I meant the first time they get it. It's accidents more often than not"

"that's why Scott got me" stiles turned and found a younger wolf standing there.

"Is everyone else asleep?" Scott turned to Derek. He nodded and then took Scott's kitchen knife away.

"Do I need to remind you what happened the last time you cooked? Liam says his hair still smells burned."

"I-... He does?" Scott chuckled letting Derek take over. "Trust me he's a lot better at cooking" Stiles tried laughing but it only left him feeling sick. "You okay? I mean I know- are you going to be sick?" Stiles nodded and Scott opened the trash for him. Stiles threw up for a good thirty second then he fell back onto the floor.

"Sorry... Told ya the food was bad" he chuckled a little letting his head hit the cabinet.

"It's alright" stiles accepted the napkin from Derek.

"Wow," Stiles shook his head. "It took me throwing up to get treated how I used to. I don't blame you I know it's different now-"

"stiles were still close" Scott wrapped around stiles and stiles broke. Holding onto Scott.

"They said you didn't ever visit"

"that's because they wouldn't let me in."

"But- but I called?"

"I know. I had a crazy few months. I'm sorry. I didn't do it right away because I wasn't sure how you were. If you could handle going back to a kinda normal. I still have to help you... I wasn't sure you could handle both"

"I'll handle anything for this... For you"

-/.  
One week later  
./-

Stiles was shaking.

"I'm nervous"

"I know. The rest of the week is going to be rough" Scotts hand was on his back. Stiles needed the contact.

"I didn't know I'd go through that again"

"It's to get rid of it. Then we go home. We watch a movie and let you forget it all. Then we go through what we have to do"

"Ya know how I thought going through it would help... It didn't"

"you got this. Because at the end of the week I'll give you a mind-blowing orgasm"

"okay we're going with the power of boners"

"yup," Scott patted stiles shoulder sending him into the room. He hated every second he was in there alone. It was an uncomfortable white sterile room. The chair had restraints and a line up for the claws to hit his neck. The far door opened and theo reakan stepped in.

"You're the-"

"alpha that almost got you. I know it's awkward. But they said they wanted the best so they called me."

"Okay, what do I do?"

"First you lie down and get comfortable. Then I strap you in so you can't move while I'm doing it. We go through it all then I go and talk to your alpha about what I couldn't get and my recommendations for treatment. Okay?"

"Yeah. Let's get this over with" stiles sat down and took a breath. He knew Scott was watching. He didn't have to worry about that now.

Scott was worried. He also felt territorial. The alpha that as in there almost took his stiles. It pissed him off a little. They started and for the first few minutes, it seemed to be going fine. Then stiles started to scream. The rooms were soundproofed but seeing stiles like that felt like a knife in Scott's chest. After a half hour, Stiles went limp and theo stood up. He walked over to the door while a nurse helped wake stiles up. Theo walked into the side room and leaned against the wall.

"Fuck that was intense." He looked up at Scott. "Profesional opinion here... He's going to have breakdowns for the rest of his life. It's going to be hard but I think he's going to need you to break him a little and then build him back up. Then your also going to have to hold Jim and love him because when I was on my way out that's all he wanted."

"Thank you" Scott held out his hand and theo offered the wrong one.

"Still have a bit of blood" Scott nodded shaking his hand.

Theo left and Scott turned back to a very groggy stiles.

"How do you feel?"

"Like fucking shit" he leaned against Scott's chest.

"Okay let's get home"

"it feels weird... Like I know it all but..."

"It's supposed to feel like you just know information. Think of it as a transcript. There's no emotion in it"

"Yeah... That makes sense." Scott got stiles back home and on the couch with a bean bag.

"Your neck looks better."

"Will it scar?"

"I don't think so, he didn't go far in at all" Stiles nodded turning into Scott more.

"Okay. Can you stay?"

"Yeah" Scott pressed a kiss onto stiles shoulder turning to the TV.

"So what did he say about post-treatment stuff?"

"He says the best thing to do would be to break you and build you back up... And as much as I hate it I think I agree"

"sounds painful... I mean breaking me?"

"It wouldn't be nice but I do think it will help you"

"when?"

"I think we start tomorrow. Pains the easiest way. You get rewards and insights once you reach a new point. Then I'll be there for you after. If you really want you can hit me after... Get some of your anger out"

"I don't think I'll do that"

"just saying you can"

"I just want to be held right now"

"okay" Scott smiled resting his head on Stiles' shoulder.

The next morning Stiles ate breakfast and helped clean the kitchen. Then he started getting nervous.

"I won't lie Scott doesn't hold back... He didn't for me"

"I know he won't. That's why I'm worried"

"just focus on trying to get better and it might happen faster than you think"

Stiles went upstairs finding Scott wiping down a wooden paddle.

"It had Wolfsbane on it from Derek. I'm letting it dry first"

"didn't know that makes a difference"

"a big one too" Scott pointed to a giant X "I'm going to focus on your back tonight. We'll save your front for tomorrow."

"How... Long does it last?"

"We can start slow but the goal is to get you to break... There's no way around it. Once you're broken I can help you... But it may take an hour to do it. Constant too not just intermittent. For tonight I'll see"

"okay"

"strip" stiles obliged taking off his shirt shivering at the cool air. Then he took off his pants looking down at his underwear. "That too" he nodded taking it completely off Scott led him over to the X taking his right hand. A leather cuff wrapped around his wrist and stiles tilted his head.

"I thought it would be rope?"

"Don't want your wrists to get rope burn. This will make it harder for you to hurt yourself when you struggle."

"That's... Helpful" Scott finished the other three restraints placing a hand on Stiles' neck.

"One day you'll thank me for this" Scott moved back grabbing something. Stiles couldn't turn his head in time before the first hit of many. Stiles' head went limp in front of him. Scott wasn't going easy. The first five hits happened within seconds. The heat released off of stiles skin only was exposed for a second. The next five were just as intense. Stiles started tugging realizing how the cuffs would help.

At thirty Scott stopped. Stiles heard him place down the whip.

"That wasn't too bad"

"that was to wake up the nerves in your back, it's about to get worse" the new one left an instant red slash across stiles back. It also knocked the wind out of him. He doubled over to the best of his ability trying to not scream. "You should scream stiles. The rooms soundproof and holding it in makes it worse." The next hit stiles let out a scream. As it subsided he had a new hit to experience.

After twenty minutes stiles was a mess. Although Scott knew to go for the extra ten.

Once Scott placed down the final whip he noticed the last hit drew blood. Not drawing blood as it cut into him deep more of the blood closer to the surface of the body. He knew stiles would be better by morning.

"This is going to be cold but it will help" Scott placed the soothing cream on stiles back and he shuddered as it soothed the redness while also spreading healing factor from a beta werewolf through his skin. There was a chance it could turn him but it was something he needed.

"My hands feel kinda weird"

"for longer sessions, I give you a break or I put your hands below your heart. Here" Scott undid the cuff and stiles hands dropped. "How do you feel?"

"Weak"

"you are. Your human. I could have killed you-"

"but you didn't... Because you have control"

"exactly. You'll learn control one day"

Scott sent stiles to bed after he drank some wager and understood where they stood. At least five more sessions of what he experienced before they added ten minutes. Then he called Derek to his room.

When Derek entered he saw the alpha panting slightly.

"Didn't want him to see that this was also your workout?" Scott turned with red eyes. The small bit of light hit his leather harness and reflected off of the sweat from his skin.

"Shut it and get on your knees"

"Yes alpha"


End file.
